Mat Chau
Mat Chau is a tribe from Survivor: Po Toi Islands. Mat Chau is a tribe consisting of players chosen by their tribe's captain. After every two eliminations, a new captain would be determined through a reward challenge and the winner would get to choose all new members. Their tribe color is red. Members Chosen Tribe #1 * Abi-Maria Gomes (tdifan133) * Jon Misch (MrTimmah) * Natalie Anderson (TMR) * Russell Hantz (Coolranch) * Sandra Diaz-Twine (Tyler) * Sandy Burgin (wulfyman10) * Sherri Biethman (SassBabs) * Spencer Bledsoe (QueenMarks) * Vytas Baskauskas (Hype50) Chosen Tribe #2 * ►Abi-Maria Gomes (THGQueen) * ►Russell Hantz (Coolranch) * ►Sandra Diaz-Twine (Tyler) * ►Sandy Burgin (wulfyman10) * ►Sherri Biethman (SassBabs) * ►Spencer Bledsoe (QueenMarks) * ►Terry Deitz (Terry Deitz) * ►Vytas Baskauskas (Hype50) Chosen Tribe #3 * ►►Abi-Maria Gomes (THGQueen) * ►►Jaclyn Schultz (JTotalturtle) * ►►Rob Mariano (Kells1215) * ►►Sandra Diaz-Twine (Tyler) * ►►Terry Deitz (Terry Deitz) * ►►Tyson Apostol (xTechnical) * ►►Vytas Baskauskas (Hype50) Chosen Tribe #4 * ►►►Abi-Maria Gomes (tdifan133) * ►►►Jaclyn Schultz (JTotalturtle) * ►►►Sandra Diaz-Twine (Tyler) * ►►►Spencer Bledsoe (Queen Marks) * ►►►Terry Deitz (Terry Deitz) * ►►►Vytas Baskauskas (Hype50) Tribe History On Day 1, Vytas became the first tribe captain for Mat Chau after coming first in the first reward challenge. He picked first in a schoolyard pick to determine the members of the Mat Chau tribe. On Day 3, Mat Chau won their first immunity challenge and they were safe from tribal council. On Day 6, Mat Chau lost the second immunity challenge, sending them to tribal council. At tribal council, Jon was voted out in a vote of 5-2-1-1. On Day 7, Spencer became the new tribe captain for Mat Chau after coming first in the reward challenge. He picked first in a schoolyard pick to determine the new members of the Mat Chau tribe. On Day 9, Mat Chau lost their immunity challenge, sending them to tribal council. At tribal council, Russell quit the game, which meant that Mat Chau would not need to vote someone else out. On Day 12, Mat Chau won the next immunity challenge and they were safe from tribal council. On Day 13, Sandra became the new tribe captain for Mat Chau after coming first in the reward challenge. She picked first in a schoolyard pick to determine the new members of the Mat Chau tribe. On Day 15, it was announced that both tribes would be going to tribal council and that the members of Mat Chau would be competing for individual immunity. Terry won indivudal immunity, keeping him safe from being voted out. At tribal council, Tyson was voted out in a unanimous 7-0 vote. On Day 16, Sandra became the tribe captain for Mat Chau once again after drawing a red rock. She picked the first member of Mat Chau and it was announced that every subsequent member would pick the next tribe member until everyone was on a tribe. On Day 18, Mat Chau won their next immunity challenge, keeping them safe from tribal council. On Day 19, Mat Chau merged with San Pai, creating the merged tribe, which would be called Mat Pai. Trivia * Every member of the Mat Chau tribe was selected to be on it by a team captain. * Mat Chau is the first tribe to win tribal immunity. * Russell is the first and only member of Mat Chau to quit the game. * Abi-Maria, Sandra and Vytas were the only members of Mat Chau to remain on Mat Chau from the beginning of the game and make it to the merge. Coincidentally, the three of them managed to make it to the final three together.